habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WikiaSphinx/My way back to HabitRPG: Part 1. Initial Thoughts
Dear All! I feel the need to tell you the story of my way back to HabitRPG after a long year. However before that, I believe I should share my initial thoughts about HabitRPG with you. It all started 1.5 year ago when I was searching for a small app to notify me about the need to do some rare but important things alongside with an ordinary to-do app. These things included using the special tourist phone number at least one time in 3 months so that it's not blocked for inactivity, or logging in to some mailboxes at least every year to keep them alive - and so on. BTW, I still haven't found an all-in-one solution for that sort of thing. However somehow I switched in my search to apps helping to develop a person on everyday basis. I came across the HabitRPG app among other habit building software on the Play Market. At that time I felt that my life had become some kind of an endless video game. All in all I felt trapped in a single level jumping above turtles and various other creatures and collecting mushrooms - it was fun, challenging, but was that all? I felt I was missing something very important - like searching for the exit to the next level. And I was sure HabitRPG could help me fight the bad habits which prevented me from progressing in my life - and establish new good habits of a highly efficient guy. I believed even perhaps that HabitRPG could widen my world and help me become someone else. They say "if you want to go somewhere you've never been before, you have to take a path you've never taken before". That was my incentive to start playing / living up to HabitRPG. I'm a gamer, but not a hardcore one. So I enjoy some games sometimes. But more often I just don't have much time for them or feel a bit ashamed to spend much time in the huge worlds of modern games - instead of interacting with the real world. So gamification of life HabitRPG offered me was a savior! I indulged myself into the world exploring it. What's more important, is the HabitRPG social side. First of all, the community offers everyone a friendly hand in coping with tasks and fighting/establishing habits Secondly, the greatest thing for me was the challenging system - it greatly motivates to do something you haven't even thought you would be doing (like finding a camel to ride). Thirdly, HabitRPG gives an opportunity to feel welcome and useful - by the wide system of contribution which is the other side of the game coin. All in all, HabitRPG is fun, it's all about feeling the flow (I really want to write another blog post about the flow a bit later). And I'm proud to have felt myself part of the community. The Community was the thing I was missing most while away from HabitRPG. All images found on the wiki. Thanks to the artists! Category:Blog posts